


Letters to Gwen

by zarat



Series: Letters to Gwen [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU: Arthur didn't die, AU: Lancelot didn't die, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarat/pseuds/zarat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's letters to Gwen after he and Arthur escape to somewhere far away, to a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Gwen

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start a new series of Merthur fics, in form of letters Merlin writes to Gwen. I really don't know how many of them I'll end up writing but we'll see, I have quite a few ideas in the back of my head. These will be mainly just drabbles because I wasn't born with the ability to write something with a plot :D Also, this is an AU where Arthur nor Lance ever died but everyone else did. (how cheerful!)

Dear Gwen

I saw you looking at us when we rode away from the city. In fact, your face was the last thing I _really_ saw until I faced myself toward the rising sun and My King. You are one of the few things I’ll miss in the place I used to call home - and I know, I see it in his eyes whenever we speak of you – he misses you too. Please, don't worry of us; we're better off than we ever were, this is how things are supposed to be.

After the events we decided we couldn’t live in that kind of a world anymore, not when the walls of the castle reminded us of the love that is forbidden there, the lost friends, the pain and the betrayals. I know you’ve known of us before even we knew about us, just like you knew about my magic before I told anyone, and I know you won’t be surprised of our departure. Yet I wanted to explain myself a bit more.

I loved the way he always looked at me. He made me feel complete, like I was more than just a big secret, more than a person with a big secret. He made me feel proud of who I am just by looking at me, he made me feel proud of my magic. Hell, he was the magic himself, he had to be looking the way he handled people and solved even the greatest crisis with compassion and kindness. He was My King and I knew I’d love him until I’d take my last breath and my heart would beat the last time.

I never knew how it began, how did a servant and a king end up loving each other and seeing the fire in each other’s eyes, in their souls, as we faced situations in which we knew we might have to face a world without the other one in it in anymore. It went from fighting on the streets to low whispers in the castle’s dark hallways and secret visits to the woods in a heartbeat, and either one of us realised what was happening until the only purpose in our lives was to fill even the tiniest gap between us with our bodies in the moonlight and there was just no coming back from there on. He held me when my father died. My King. I held him when his father died. His Lionheart. We can never be together very publicly and have a normal life and I’m not sure if we want to have any of that for this is not a love story, this has always been just a story about love. I have my magic and he has his but regardless of what anybody else thinks, we are going to try. I don’t know if it will work out but as long as he has the warmthness along with that passion in his eyes every time he looks at me, I know everything will be alright. And things haven’t been okay in a long time for us. That’s why we must try, my dearest Gwen, we must try to be happy. For you, Gwen, will make the best ruler of this land anyone has ever had. With Lance by your side, I know you’ll build up the city back to its glory.

I love you, Gwen, and the deepest regret I have is leaving you behind but I knew you’d be happier there. I’ll write you again soon, from somewhere far away. I have finally found home and my home is with him.

M


End file.
